User talk:KingRosenrot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KingRosenrot page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:40, May 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Once again, if you're too lazy to even try to proof-read your stories, don't go blaming me for trying to keep the site from being flooded by low quality stories. I spent an hour looking up those issues to try and help you and I'm starting to feel like I put more time into your story than you did. If you don't like the fact that we're trying to improve the quality standards of the site (and creepy pastas) in general, take your poorly punctuated, incorrectly capitalized stories elsewhere. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:27, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :You got me, a few years out of the Peace Corps (what an asshole amiright?) and volunteering my time to help users improve the quality of my stories. By the way at least in Ohio they taught me how to properly write a story, come on down and learn something maybe? Side note: you may want to read the ToU especially the section about harassment. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Hello there! I was wondering if you needed a bit of help? I understand that you're probably really angry about your story being deleted? That's perfectly fine but please don't take it out on the site's administrators. If you put your story in the writer's workshop I would be more than happy to suggest ways you may be able to improve it. I'm going to be impartial here, just please don't make their lives harder. Hoping to see your discussion on the WW soon, I'll be waiting. (I know I don't have much say here, being relatively new. But I know what you're going through andI just want to help. Thanks for reading.) Oaura (talk) 06:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:38, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for three days for your continued harassment of one of our admins. You story was deleted because it didn't meet the quality standards, the deletion had nothing to do with "bias". Please calm down and feel free to come back when you're able to have a conversation without launching personal attacks on whoever you're speaking to. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:41, May 9, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:41, May 9, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:42, May 9, 2015 (UTC) That Thing You Did The one that got you blocked? Don't do that. Please and thank you. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:30, May 10, 2015 (UTC)